Teaching Mori to dance
by Zhanna Rashkov
Summary: Aika has avoided the Host club for most of her high school life. But that changes after a series of events end with her teaching the hosts to do traditional dances. And she slowly discovers a romance with long lost childhood friend Mori
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Aika

I had never gotten myself concerned with the Host Club.

I knew they were there, and some of my friends went there often, But I spent most of my days at Ouran studying, or practicing my dancing in the private ballet studio I reserved three times a week.

I'd glimpsed the group before from a distance. The princely French boy Tamaki Suou. The red haired twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Kyoya Ootari, who was in one of my classes and was, in a word, cold. Mistkuni Haninozuka, the Lolita boy. And Takashi Morinozuka, out of all of them he was a complete mystery. And because of that I found him strangely fascinating. Whenever he passed me in the hallway, (usually with Haninozuka-senpai on his shoulders) I couldn't help watching him.

We knew nothing about each other, until one day fate shoved him, and the rest of the Host Club, into my life.

It started as an average day. I was packing up after my political history class when Kyoya-san approached me.

"Excuse me, Aika Natsude I presume?" he asked nodding to me politely

"Yes, and you're Kyoya Ootari?" I replied nodding as well.

"You're family is famous for teaching traditional dance, has over thirty schools all over Japan, and two in the US. And your grandmother was a world renowned performer as well, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I straightened out some papers and placed them in my bag.

"The Host Club would like you to teach a few of our members some dances, and also how to perform a traditional Japanese tea ceremony."

"For what purpose?"

"We will be performing these for our honored guests."

My attitude turned cold "I see."

"We will of course treat these ceremonies with the utmost respect, and you don't have to make a decision yet. If I may, I would like to request you do a performance for us, and based on the reactions of the hosts, decide whether we are worthy of learning these sacred practices."

I sat there quietly for a moment. Why would I want to teach something so special to this group of pompous playboys? But, then again, Kyoya-san was asking extremely politely. And I did believe _he_ would respect it. Plus this would be a chance to learn more about Takashi-senpai.

"Alright, I'll do a performance and will teach them, judging on their respect."

"Thank you, Aika-san." He said, bowing slightly to me.

"When would be a good day for me to do the performance?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"How does Friday sound?"

I nod "That sounds fine."

He smiles coolly and pushes his glasses up. "I will be going now. And once again, thank you Aika-san." He turns and leaves, and I'm left alone in the classroom.

Later on I'm in the private dance studio practicing like I always do after school.

I let myself sink into the music, and my body moves easily to the beats, and rhythms of the song.

The music ends all too soon and I begin to pack up my shoes and take my CD out of the stereo.

Then I put a jean skirt and a t-shirt on over my leotard, and release my hair from the ponytail it was in.

I glance up at the mirror; my dark auburn hair frames my face and falls in soft waves over my shoulders. My skin is slightly flushed from the recent workout, and my dark green eyes sparkle.

I smile and my reflection follows suit. Then I grab my bag and leave the studio.

The school is almost empty except for a few students lingering in small groups after club activities or studying.

I get a few odd looks, but most of them don't even glance in my direction. Their used to seeing me leaving school out of uniform so this isn't unusual for them.

I go down the front steps and begin making my way across the courtyard. I pass a space between two buildings when a voice echoes from the shadows. "Stop."

Without thinking I freeze and a strong hand grabs my arm. I'm suddenly surrounded by a group of boys; they're wearing uniforms from a different school.

The one holding my arm is big, I try to twist around but I can't see his face.

"Let go!" I yell at him trying to yank my arm out of his grip.

"It's alright, my friends and I just want to spends some time with you." He jerks me towards him and holds me against his chest.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I struggle harder, but it's useless. I feel a rough hand lay itself against my thigh and I let out a shriek.

"Hey." A deep voice rumbles behind us.

The guy holding me lets go of me and spins around. I fall to the ground, my knee hits the pavement and I feel pain bloom across it. I gingerly stand up and turn to see who the new person to arrive is. Standing there is Morinozuka-senpai, his usual companion Hani-senpai is nowhere to be seen.

"I-is she you're girl? S-s-sorry man, we won't mess with her again." My captor stutters. He and his friends turn tail and run off.

And all Morinozuka-senpai did was stand there.

"Are you alright Aika?" he asks me

I blink a few times, and nod.

"You're sure?"

"My arm might be sore tomorrow, but I think I'm ok." I rub the spot where the boy had grabbed me.

"Your leg."

"What?"

"Let me see your leg." He comes over to me and bends down examining my knee. "You're bleeding, you must have scraped it when you fell. Here." He pulls out a band-aid and gently spreads it across the wound. I feel a warmth spread from the spots where his fingers brush my bare skin.

I blush and bow to him. "Thank you Morinozuka-senpai."

He puts his hand on my head. "You don't have to thank me. Anyone would have helped you." He removes his hand, and I stand giving him a slow nod.

"I should be going…" I say, picking up my bag which I'd dropped during the struggle.

"You're walking home?"

"Yes, my house isn't too far from here."

He nods "Be careful, and here." He hands me a slip of paper. "Call me if you get in any more trouble."

"I will." I say, looking down at the piece of paper. When I glance up he's gone. I unfold the paper; on it his cell phone number is scribbled. I quietly put the number in my phone, and begin walking again.

It didn't cross my mind then but a few hours later I would realize I'd never told him my name.


	2. Chapter 2 Mori's POV

Chapter Two: Mori's POV

I walk calmely over to the Host Club. Tamaki and Mitskuni are waiting for me.

"What was that about Mori? You just disappeared." Tamaki asks me.

"Yeah Takashi, you missed cake!" Mitskuni says "I saved you a piece though." He holds out an empty plate to me. "But I sorta ate it..." He smiles and laughs.

"Thanks" I say

"But anyways senpai you missed the meeting, that isn't like you." Tamaki says

"I was helping someone who was in trouble."

"Oh, are they alright?"

"Yeah. She's fine now."

"So she was a girl! Ah, our Mori playing the brave hero for a fair maiden in peril. Did she beg you to let her thank you with a kiss?" He asks with an excited look on his face.

"No. She just said thanks and went home."

He gets a pouty look, "Your so unromantic! Your the strong, silent type! The knight in shining armor! Quiet, but gracious!" He puts his hand over his eyes. "You are a disgrace as a host!" He looks at me from between his fingers. "I will forgive you if you proceed to sweep this girl off her feet!"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" he says, looking proud with himself.

I let out a sigh and turn to Mitskuni. "Ready to go?"

"Yup" he says

"But wait! I haven't told you about what happened at the meeting yet Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki says in a dramatic voice

"Don't worry Tama-chan, I'll tell Takashi all about it. Kay?

Tamaki looks defeated, "Kay."

"Alright! Come on Takashi let's go, Ousa-chan and I are having cake night tonight!"

"Right." I say

Mitskuni skips ahead of me and I follow him to the car waiting for us. Whe we get in he gets a serious look on his face.

"Takashi, who was the girl you helped?"

"No one important."

"Was it somebody we know? Is she one of the host club's guests?"

"No... we do know he though. But that was a long time ago."

"Really?"

I nod, "Yeah. Remember that girl back in elementary school?"

"Natsude? Yeah I remember her. She was the one you helped?"

"Yeah."

"...I always felt bad for her after that. And then with what happened to her brother..."

"Yeah..."


End file.
